Ark: Survival's in the Genes
by Dinohunterjack
Summary: Follow our group of 4 adventurers/rebels as the aim to take down the Chitin Legion. No more OC's needed let's put this into high gear.
1. Jenny

Jenny had heard about the Sentinal but never seen her. She was illusive even more so than Yashcheritsa, she guarded the rebel settlements many times. Stopping even Gigas with her long horns she was huge especially for a Trike at 6 metres tall. If anything she was percistant after a rebel camp was attacked the Sentinal chased the scorpian legion for three days then took them down. Legend has said that she belonged to Joe but that was many years ago 73 to be exact. Her father killed Joe and staked his claim on the Ark. She was just a child when she saw her Jack her father kill Joe but she remembered it clearly. As she cowered behind the Broodmother.

But now before her stood the emerald green form of the Sentinal, the last part of Joe that remained. Her eyes glowed green with vengeance, to avenge Joe was her last quest. Jenny's raptor Charles growled knowing the beasts intent, however he was tiny in comparison to her bulking form. But thats why the Carnos were here. They charged and the Sentinal threw her head back and roared then flew forward. She slammed into a Carno throwing off the rider then trampling him. Another tried to sneak up behind her but she spun smashing her thrill into it and knocking it off balance then punctured its skull through the eye. The final one grabbed her by the back of the neck but was thrown to the floor by her tail. She then reared back then stamped on to its head.

It turned to Jenny steam pouring from her nostrils in the cold morning. Jenny knew it was time to run but her disobedient raptor had other plans. He threw Jenny off then ran at the Sentinal this move was predicted though, and she impaled Charles with a swift move of her head. "No!" Jenny shouted as the Sentinal scraped the remains of her raptor onto a tree. There was only one option left, run. Jenny leaped into action as the Sentinal watched but didn't persue. The death of here owner had quite the effect on Tracy...


	2. Desmond

Desmond looked out from his snowy peak at the world before him. He was set to go on his sabbotage mission. The rebels had paid him highly for this favour, he had another five days of meat jerky. This was a lot as far as the rebels were concerned with their dwindling resources, must be an important job, a big deal. He looked up to Darvas his Mammoth he would help him sabbotage the legion's water supply.

Desmond was the last survivor to arrive on the island, he didn't arrive with a dino. The first thing he saw after he woke up was three huge obelisks explode launching chunks of other worldly metal everywhere. He spawned in the snow on his back freezing. Seeing the beasts around him he manufactured a dagger from a chunk of flint a bit of wood and some fiber. A growl cause him to turn around and he saw a Dire wolf ready to pounce. But as it leaped he stabbed it through the chest killing it, he then skined it and took the meat. So he know had a warm cloak to stop him freezing.

Shortly after he found Darvas who was young and wounded from a Dire Bear, the Bear had killed his parents. However Desmond was unnaturally lucky, thats why so many people are so eager to hire him. The Dire Bear was owned by the Legion who at the time was still led by a very old and very, very crazy Jack. They took him in, suspecting him of being a rebel, when he told them his story they didn't beleive him. He was tortured for answers that he would not give, according to them his story was exagerated and no one's that lucky. Unfortunately for them Desmond wasn't the only one who is lucky. Ice, a rebel in training who at the time was 15, he was also the first child to be born on the island. (He had come all the way from Kragg Island where a rebel camp was. The largest camp was in hidden valley, Desmond was the only non rebel to know its location). Ice accompanied by his crafty Mesopithicus ;Rocket. Ice snuck into the Legion outpost using Rocket to open doors and take out guards. Rocket was trained to use a technique developed by Ice, were he coated his claws in a strong narcotic and scratched the guards. The guards would then be knocked out.

Ice and Rocket broke into Desmond's cell they were surprised to see him as they'd come to hijack the Legion's generator. "Who are you?" Ice exclaimed, "I don't know?" Desmond responded. "Oh a newbie, I've heard of how you people come into this world. Knowing nothing that is." Ice blabbered on while releasing Desmond. "Let's go" Ice said. "We can't" Desmond replied "We need to save the baby mammoth. "Ok he's this way I saw him on the way in."

They headed in the direction Ice came from, Rocket took out a few guards on the way. They eventually reached the barn were Darvas was being kept. As they reached there they saw a woman saddling up a raptor, Jenny. "Oh look it's Ice." She yelled. Jenny and Ice had been enemies for a long time she always seemed to be where Ice was. "We're here for the mammoth Jenny, give it up and we can all go home. Alive." Ice threatened frowning at her from beneath his brow. "Now we all know that's why your not here" She said brushing raven black hair out her eyes. "What do you mean?" Ice asked "You're here for the generator, you won't find it." Jenny shouted. "It's deep underground protected by a certain spider." This wouldn't be Ice's first run in with the Broodmother but it would certainly be his last. Luckily for Desmond was far from an idiot. "Well we'll be leaving then just move out the way and no one gets hurt" Ice threatened. "I don't think so" She replied. Ice pulled a simple pistol out of his satchel and shot at Jenny. She shielded her face with her arm as the bullet struck her bone. Her new raptor Darwin, Charles's replacement ran at Ice, Ice whistled and shortly afterward a ginger coloured terror bird leaped onto Darwin. She grabbed his throat with a clawed foot and snapped his neck. "No not again" Screamed Jenny. "Let's get out of here" Ice yelled. They headed for the exit but first Jenny took a shot with a bow and hit Desmond in the eye. He fell to the ground in pain holding the arrow. Ice grabbed Desmond and dragged him outside with Darvas and Annie the Terror Bird in tow. "Laxus" He screamed shortly followed by a huge quetz with ice blue wings. He tied the little mammoth to the saddle and proped Desmond behind him he flew up grabbed Annie and flew into the sky.

Desmond felt the leather patch over his eye, he remembered that day. The day everything started...


	3. Ice

For starts im sorry I haven't uploaded another chapter but i've been ill also i've got the time frame mixed up it's 23 years instead of 73. Anyway now thats straightened out let chapter 3 begin.

Ice was always told that coming into the world, this world was amazing knowing nothing. However he never got to experience this as he was born. Relative his life was pretty normal, and he lived it to the fullest. Only the rebel leader knew who his parents were, he felt like he was special. But in reality he was just a child. Even at 19 years of age he was still looked down on even after saving Desmond 4 years ago. People only pointed out his mistakes not his triumphs, once he saved Desmond people only talked about his missing eye. Atleast Desmond appreciated him even if he did live in the cold north. He heard about his last mission and how it was a complete success. And that filled him with joy at his friends achievement. Many people didn't know of how lucky Desmond was and not even in a human way. It's as if everything goes is way apart from the backlash that happened every time for example losing his eye.

Today Ice was on wood duty and everyone was convinced he would mess up. But how hard could wood collecting be. He headed out with the camp's Therizinosaurus, Terry and started slicing the trees. With him came Desmond who was visiting to get his next contract. Darvas excelled at wood collecting being able to build a 'whole' village with his collections. Something in the air was different today and Darvas was distressed. Desmond sensed this in his friend. "Ice something's wrong" Desmond yelled over to him. They then both dismounted. Ice got out his pistol and Desmond his shotgun. It was black with two barrels he prefered it to the pump action. They looked through the trees and saw an emerald green Trike. "Wait is that..." Ice started to say but was silenced by an earth shaking roar. "He's here, it's Yashcheritsa!" Ice said. Desmond's face was drained of blood, he'd never seen the beast but heard tales. Out of the trees ahead of them peered two glowing eyes one red one blue. The monster pushed through to reveal his horrific face half robotic half flesh.

After the battle with the DodoRex Jack tried to bend his will forever by altering the brain of the beast. Yashcheritsa escaped and now roams the jungles more powerful then ever.

While Desmond and Ice decided to run behind them a smaller shape apeared. The Trike, now they could see it wasn't any Trike. "The Sentinal" Desmond exclaimed. She looked at them then at Yashcheritsa, then charged. She impacted jabbing him in the stomach scrating flesh and metal, the blue light that illuminated every crevace of Yashcheritsa's robotic parts turned red. His teeth elongated and moved back and forth, He lunged at Tracy but she parried then stuck her horn through the Rex's bionic leg. Yashcheritsa twisted his leg and shattered her horn, he then kicked Tracy in the stomach. She roared an ear splitting noise that caused Terry to attack Yashcheritsa he flailed his long claws like a madman slashing skin and metal alike. Yashcheritsa seemed unwavered and delivered one bite crushing Terry's skull. Desmond took his chance and leaped on Darvas he charged. However the Rex saw him coming and leapt forward. Desmond shotgunned him then Darvas impacted the Rex a horrible symphony of ivory on metal as Darvas pushed Yashcheritsa off a high ledge. He hit the floor with a crunch as the non-bionic leg splintered. Yashcheritsa limped away in shame from the battle unable to fight.

They walked back to base stalked by The Sentinal who knew she needed help...


	4. John Wolf & Lave

Desmond was on his new job, given to him by the rebel leader. Turns out he wasnt the only mercenary on the island or the most prolific. That honour was held by John Wolf who also live in the arctic North. Desmond was simply the luckiest of the mercenaries and the blindest. He only hoped that he could talk to Wolf one merc to another, it surely would save a lot of time. Currently Wolf had no opinion on the war and hadn't since the day it started. At large battles Wolf could often be seen gliding above on his dark grey Argentavis, Ice had volunteered to help but was forced to gather more wood after the incident. He was also infamous for raiding small renegade camps people who annoyed him or had come onto his territory. John had been know to assassinate people who had especially bugged him rebel or legion. This made him extremely dangerous and unpredictable, Desmond's job, to bring him over to the rebel's side.

Darvas plodded along at a slow pace passing all manner of creatures, most of these ignored him apart from a grey wolf that followed from afar. He was unsure why it didn't attack however it got closer the closer he got to Wolf's hideout. The present attempt to convert John to their cause was spurred on by the recent discovery of the merc's location. As Desmond reached the point he was told to go to he witnessed a small shack with wooden walls and a thatch roof. A bold move in the snow creating a hut with such dark materials. Desmond crawled off Darvas' thick strawlike fur, snow flew as Desmond's feet hit the snow. Looking around Desmond saw Direwolves surrounding him and Darvas, the alpha was the grey one that followed him here. Desmond hit the ground as a rifle shot tore through a tuft of fur on his armour. "Weird I never miss" a voice spoke from a nearby snow dune. The snow shifted as a well camoflaged body clad in riot armour shook free his snowy cloak. "John Wolf I'll assume." Desmond said as he turned to face John. "You assume correct, usually you'd be dead by now. However since my shot missed. I'll hear you out. Guess you're one lucky son of a Paracer." Desmond shuffled uncomfortably as Wolf stared him down intently. "Your not the first person to call me lucky you know. It's kind of my thing." Desmond responded with "That how you lose that eye of yours, kid." John smirked. "Heh, kind of I spose. Anyway back to why I came here so far you haven't chosen a side in this war." Ellaborated Desmond. "And I don't plan to kid. This war's to much trouble for an old merc like me. So now you'll be leaving." John responded. "We thought this would happen so I came with a plan." Desmond pulled out a revolver "Sorry but this'll hurt." Desmond shot the small firearm a small projectile with red furry tufts from the back end imbedded itself in John, who quickly became unconscious. John's wolves became infurriated but were also knocked out by seven rebels on Megaloceros. "So that's a wrap guys, could've been easier. Call in the Quetzals and get these guys loaded up." Desmond ordered.

He stepped inside John's house surprised at what he saw. A woman lying in a pile of wolf pelts she had short brown hair. A bundle of hide armour lay next to the bed, in curiosity Desmond lifted the pelts only to be greeted by her naked body. Desmond recoiled in embarrasment his face turning red. "Who are you?" The woman said waking up after the comotion, Desmond lifted his pistol to aim at the woman. "You first I have the gun." Desmond threatened "Lave, I'm Lave where's my brother John?" Lave questioned get changed you're leaving with us." Desmond said as he turned and faced the exit. He heard rustling and leather and skin as she got changed "Like im going with you jerk she said kicking Desmond to the floor and breaking for the exit "You and what army?" She said as she reached the door. Shortly after she too hit the ground knocked out by a dart. "Is that everyone there better be no more surprised" Desmond shouted. A parasaur honked as the words left his mouth. Get that duck-billed rodent, shortly after the parasaur hit the ground. Desmond walked out the door "Time to go guys unless another crazed lunatic is gonna kick me?"


	5. The Inquisition

Desmond looked at the sleeping pair with suspicion, he was sure they'd try to escape after waking up. And once they did they'd come for him and the rebel leader, however they wouldn't find the leader nobody knew who they were. But Desmond he was in trouble especially after personally shooting Wolf himself. The woman, Lave on the other hand once escaping she'd run and get as far away as she could, then Desmond would have to hunt her down it was no big deal just more pay for him. Ice was gobsmacked at how Desmond had captured Wolf after the stories, of the ruthlessness of his actions. However Desmond had managed it, it was definately due to his extreme luck.

Lave had woken up about an hour ago and now Desmond was questioning her, she had insisted on having a bowl of stimberries at hand. "So dude, what's your name?" She said leaning back on her chair and eating a few stimberries. "I'm Desmond. So you say John is your brother, why has no one seen you one the island before?" Desmond questioned. "Well Des, I don't stay in places for more then 2 days at a time." Lave answered. "Des, huh, your the first to call me that." Des said. "Well you see I feel like Desmond takes to long for the author to write." Lave chuckled. "What on earth do you mean by author?" Des murmured. "Don't worry about it Des, you wouldn't understand, so how long have you been here? On this island." Lave questioned turning the inquisition. "About 4 years, I was the last person to arrive on this island." Lave looked questionably at Des checking he wasn't kidding, then she relaxed and leaned back in her chair and placed her feet on the table. Desmond gazed a little too long and Lave noticed him. He turned bright red. "So, you didn't see the start of the war between the rebels and the legion?" She said realizing the conversation was going to get very arkward. "No, all I know is there was Jack and there was Joe who was accompanied by Bob. I also happen to know you were born on this island so also hadn't witnessed these events. You see I know Wolf isn't your brother he's your uncle, him and your father were twins until Jack killed your father." Desmond reasured Lave, with confidence. Des thought maybe he'd broken her and now, her secrets revealled she'd tell him everything. However Lave simply started laughing. "Well done you worked out my secret, does that make you feel better Des?" She mocked still laughing. Desmond knew he'd have to take a different way to break her. "But did you know that for a period of time your uncle John Wolf, worked for Jenny assassinating our rebel leaders?" Des countered feeling vastly knowledgeable. Lave's grin vanished from her face like someone had told a joke at her expense. "No, I didn't." Lave said her entire world changing all at once. "This was after your father's death I hope you understand." Des added. "What do you want to know?" Lave asked.


End file.
